The Biostatistics Shared Resource (BSR) provides Lombardi Cancer Center (LCC) research investigators a centralized resource with expertise in the biostatistical aspects of clinical, basic science and population science research projects. Statistical issues are considered at all levels of investigation, from the design and conduct of experiments to the analysis, interpretation and reporting of results. Specifically, the primary objectives of the BSR are to: 1. collaborate with LCC investigators on the design, conduct, monitoring, analysis, interpretation and reporting of clinical, basic science and population science research projects; 2. participate effectively in the Protocol Review and Monitoring System by providing biostatistical input to the planning of all LCC clinical trials, biostatistical reviews of proposed protocols submitted to the Clinical Research Committee, and by the monitoring of all LCC clinical trials through the Data and Safety Monitoring Committee; 3. educate LCC investigators in biostatistical methodology for the planning, analysis and interpretation of cancer research studies; and 4. perform research in biostatistical methodology on problems arising directly in collaborations with investigators on research projects. During 2001, BSR staff members provided consultations to 16 LCC investigators on 25 peer reviewed and funded projects, 34 LCC investigators on 49 pilot, developmental and consulting projects, and 10 LCC investigators on 25 non peer reviewed, funded projects. Consultation has been provided to members of all seven research programs. Since 1996, staff of the BSR have co-authored 54 collaborative publications with LCC investigators and authored or co-authored 30 statistical publications.